Mother Knows Best
by TheAndiDuh
Summary: Nick and Monroe both have separate 'chats' with Nick's mother concerning their relationship. NickxMonroe ONESHOT


**Title:** 'Mother Knows Best'**  
Summary: **Nick and Monroe both have separate 'chats' with Nick's mother concerning their relationship. **  
Rating: **K**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Grimm or any of its characters. Note: Nick and Monroe are in an implied relationship during the story, but Juliette is still in a coma. Also, the way I thought as I wrote it is more that Kelly doesn't like the fact that Nick's dating a _blutbad_ rather than Nick's gay.  
Enjoy!  
_

**_NICK_**

Nick's heart stopped momentarily as his mother tackled Monroe, knife in hand. As quickly as he could, the young Grimm pulled her off of the _blutbad_ and stepped between the two.  
"Mom-"  
"Nick, he's a _blutbad_-"  
"Who is this bitch?!" Monroe growled, stepping forward. Nick pushed him back before turning back to his mother.  
"He's…a friend." He carefully said, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hand and facing him.  
"And she's my mother."  
Monroe's jaw dropped. "But isn't she…you know? Dead and all?"  
"That's what I thought…"  
Nick quickly explained everything that happened, being sure to stay in between the two. Monroe took everything in silently before replying with what he had figured out.  
Once everything was settled and decided, Monroe awkwardly bid his farewells.  
"It was…nice to meet you." He said to the elder Grimm, although his body language screamed the opposite. She just gave a nod in response.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Nick whispered to Monroe, giving his hand one last squeeze.

A few moments later, once the door had shut and the engine of Monroe's care was out of hearing range, Nick whirled to his mother.  
"You didn't need to attack him!"  
She frowned, crossing her arms. "He's a _blutbad_."  
"He's _wieder_."  
"He's a monster."  
"Don't call him that!" Nick's eyes had darkened and grown dangerous, startling his mother momentarily; however, she was quick to recover.  
"Nicky…" She tried to coo, taking on her lesser-confident 'mothering' angle. "You can't be serious."  
"I am." He replied, still firm and moving away from her embrace.  
"He's a _blutbad_. You're supposed to hate—"  
"I love him." Nick interrupted. Once again, Kelly lost her façade but was unable to recover it.  
"What?"  
"I love him, mom."  
"It will never work. You're a Grimm." She stressed to him, trying to hide her disappointment.  
Nick frowned.  
"It worked with Aunt Marie."  
"Until she realized what a mistake she was making."  
"You mean until you ran off and abandoned me with her."  
Kelly clicked her tongue, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nicky…" She cooed again, going forward and pushing some bangs out of his face.  
"Everyone makes mistakes."  
"This isn't a mistake." He growled out, jerking away from her touch. She lost the motherly tone and look, turning sharply on her heel and walking away.

"You'll see…just remember: Mother knows best."

**_MONROE_**

Monroe could feel a headache forming.  
He hadn't slept in two days because of the mess with Juliette. Then, when he runs over to Nick to tell him the news, he gets tackled by Nick's dead-but-not-dead Grimm of a mother.  
Normally, that would've been the moment he left and avoided the Grimms.  
But Nick, being Nick and cursed with his adorable, huge as hell eyes, begged him for one last favor.

Which was why Monroe was driving with Nick's Mother in the passenger seat.

Still sore from his last encounter with her, he allowed tension to fill the car until he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, how do you like Portland?"

_What?!_  
He couldn't believe how idiotic he sounded asking the question. He dared to glance over at her, finding her eyes glaring at him.  
"Okay then…" He muttered.

"He trusts you."

Monroe focused on the road in front of him. "Yeah, he does. And I trust him."  
"He also loves you."  
Now he tensed up. "Yeah. And I love him."  
She let out a noise that resembled a scoff, rolling her eyes as she looked away.

"That's a mistake."

Monroe was quick (and, perhaps, a little rough) to pull over, turning off the car.

"What do you have against me?"  
"You're a _blutbad_! It's in your nature to kill!"  
"Not all of us are killers!" His voice was slowly getting louder, letting out all of the tension that had built up.  
"Yes you are! It's in your blood. All it will take is Nick wearing red and you'll—"  
"Don't you **dare **bring Nick into this." Monroe's voice lost its volume, deadly and low as his eyes flashed red.  
"I would die before I hurt him."  
Kelly loosened her features, staring at him curiously.  
With the scene over, Monroe turned the car back on and let the rest of the journey go in silence.

—Grimm—

Pulling up to Nick's house, Monroe turned to the woman.  
"Here you go."  
"You should stop seeing—"  
"No."  
They fell silent again, and she slowly went to leave.

He swallowed, trying to summon up the courage to speak to her again.

"Hey."  
She turned.  
"Look, we both love Nick," he ignored the frown at the 'we'—"and want what's best for him, right?"  
She slowly nodded.  
"Then trust him. Trust his judgement."  
Her lips went thin and she promptly turned, calling out one last argument as she left.

"Mother knows best."

So, I hope you enjoyed. This was written during study hall during school (most boring hour of the day) and took about two hours to write and then re-type. Please review so I know whether you loved or hated it!-_Andi_


End file.
